


Early in the Morning

by konyo_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyo_artist/pseuds/konyo_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Useless fluff, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early in the Morning

Malfoys despised mornings.

Everything's too bright and cheerful and chirpy. Malfoys did not enjoy the smell of coffee nor tea in the morning and did not appreciate the hoot of the delivery owl bringing their newspaper. Not to mention that Malfoys, more often than not, wake up with hangovers and pungent breaths that even several shots of mouthwash couldn't cure.

Draco wakes up to the sound of horrible singing. He despised mornings (surprise, surprise) which makes him wonder how he fell in love with a git that loved them. A git that opens the thick velvet curtains that kept the shine away from his eyes wide open every morning. A git that wakes up too early and hums a little to loud in the shower. A git that saved the Wizarding World two years ago. A git whose name is Harry Potter.

Their love story was quite incredulous, if Draco would recall. They met at a muggle pub in Brighton, just after graduation. It was a miracle that he was allowed to attend Hogwarts and even more shocking to be excused from all charges against him (of course he would with the Boy Who Lived Twice in his favor at the Wizengamot trial, much to his bewilderment.). The Malfoys were banned from Hogsmede, let alone all other Wizarding Bars so he was forced to a Muggle shop if he wanted alcohol. Harry Potter would have been eaten alive stepping out of his own flat, what more to show up at a pub and even more so when he was recently caught kissing George Weasley ("The Boy Who Lived To Shag" was what the bold headlines on the newpaper that day. Of course none other than Rita Skeeter was behind it.).

They were sitting beside on another, oblivious to the fact that they would soon engage into something completely outrageous it would render any Slytherin speechless. Harry was the first to notice the blonde man. He punched him. No reason. No speaking. Just punched him. Said blonde was shocked but then quickly grew infuriated at the sudden blow, and seeing that it was his old rival only made his range grow. They engage in a brawl right there, on the floor, with Muggles surrounding them. For a few minutes they punch, kick and even bite before they got separated by security. They both equally had some nasty blows. They got thrown out and once they were exposed to the biting cold air, they laugh. They guffaw, they snort, whatever you call it nowadays.

They Apparate back to Harry's flat and stumbling as they land. They laugh it out though. They stayed at the kitchen, scouring their wounds with the basic spells and cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey, both agreeing that Muggle Vodka didn't satisfy the burn in their throats. They end up making out on the kitchen counter and one thing led to another...

Draco smiled against his fluffy pillow and decided to finally face the day. Besides, the smell of bacon was enough to rouse his stomach into the conclusion of hunger. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stretched, a few cracks resounding. He stood up, scratched his bare chest, and made his way to the kitchen where he found a partially bare Harry making breakfast (well, spelled the utensils to make breakfast, as taught by Molly. He would burn even toast if he did it himself).

Draco slumps against the door frame and smiles to himself as he watches the raven haired man swing his hips in time with the nameless tune he was humming whilst plating the bacon. Eventually he got tired of watching and moved to press himself against his lover. "Good morning." Draco whispers, kissing a patch of skin on Harry's neck. The smaller man smiles as a flush spread from his neck "Have you been watching me again?" he sounds amused. The taller man smiles against his skin and for some unknown reason, Harry shivers at the feeling of supple lips spreading.

"I don't get a good morning in return?"

What happened next was a little blurry, especially at the blonde's hazy just-woke-up state, but next thing he knew Harry had him pressed against the counter giving him a sweet kiss. He couldn't resist running his hand through soft messy lock making it stick in several directions.

"Good morning sunshine." was the throaty reply once their lips detach and Draco realizes that mornings wouldn't be so bad if this was what met him.


End file.
